


Not Quite Brotherly

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't mean for it to happen, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Brotherly

Sam isn’t sure when it happened, but the realization hits him like a punch to the gut. Dean is laughing at the crappy joke he just told, and Sam can’t help but grin at the joy on his brothers face.  _God, I love him,_ he thinks. 

And his stomach drops. 

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I_   ** _love_** _him._ **  
**

"You okay there, Sammy?" Dean asks, concerned. 

"What? Oh uh. Yeah, yeah I’m fine, man," he says quickly. 

Dean gives him a once over, gaze assessing but then he shrugs and turns his eyes back to the road. “If you say so, little brother.”

His brother might have been able to let it go, but Sam’s mind wouldn’t. It niggles at him through all the silent miles in between hunts for weeks after. 

"Seriously, man, what’s your deal lately?" Sam jumps in his seat, yanked out of his racing thoughts only to realize he’d been staring. Embarrassment scrawls itself across his face in a deep flush. 

"Sorry. Guess I’m just tired, you know? Spacey," he tries for a self-deprecating laugh and winces at how nervous he sounds. 

Dean eyes him critically, suspiciously, but he goes back to his burger. Sam knows it’s going to be brought up later, and he has no idea what he’ll do then. 

He gets ready for bed early that night, playing to his excuse of being tired. Unfortunately for him, he can’t sleep, and his brother knows it. It’s creeping up on midnight when Dean finally flicks off the TV and sighs.

"Sam." 

Sam takes a shuddering breath and sits up, looking down at the bedspread instead of his brother. 

"You’ve been acting weird for weeks now, man. What’s eating you?" 

And Sam can’t say it. He can’t. The words are caught in his throat and he panics as he feels tears build in his eyes because no way in hell is Dean gonna buy some lame excuse if he starts crying now. 

The bed dips as Dean sits by him, a warm hand resting on his shoulder. “Sammy?” 

Sam looks up at his brother’s concerned face, can feel a tear start rolling down his cheek. 

"Dean, I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean-"

And now his brother looks scared. “Shit, Sam, what is it? What’s wrong?”

"I love you," he blurts. 

Dean just blinks at him, eyes wide.

"I love you," he repeats in a tiny voice. "I’m in love with you, Dean."

Dean shifts, bringing a hand up and Sam closes his eyes in preparation for a punch that never comes. Instead, Dean cups his face, wiping away his tear with a stroke of his calloused thumb. 

Sam opens his eyes to a vulnerable-looking Dean. Dean, who is leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against Sam’s lips, whose hand on Sam’s face is suddenly trembling, who is whispering “Sammy?” as he draws back. Sam reaches up and tips Dean’s chin with his fingers to bring their mouths back together.

They kiss carefully, slowly, and eventually wind up with Sam pressed into Dean’s side, head on his brother’s shoulder. Their hands are joined on Dean’s belly, and Dean has his other buried in Sam’s hair. They’re afraid of what they started, of what this means for them and their future, of what it says about just how closely they’re tied and how messed up they really are. So they hang on that much tighter, breaths syncing as they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
